Corpse Party: Demon Days
by OkamiRose
Summary: Toji Harada is just your average senior class guy or as average as he can be. He goes to Hijiri School, has his own friends and even has a crush on his best friend. However, one day after school his friends decide to do the Sachiko Ever After ritual and end up in a school which is not meant for the living. Did I forget to mention that Toji is a demon?


**Chapter 1 - Beast**

**Part 1**

You know, funny thing about fate... It tends to screw you over in more ways than one.

Before I start explaining why I say fate screws you over allow me to introduce myself. My name's Toji Harada, I am a Hijiri School senior student. As far as I can say I'm male, a bit of a flirt at times and a trouble maker but the trouble part has to do more with my heritage than anything. You see... I'm what some people might call a demon. Which to some it's nothing more than supertitious junk and to others... well... Let's just say life is hard.

Anyway as to my explanation, well let me start from the beginning.

It was a normal day like any other at school until one of our classmates decided to do this odd ritual called 'Sachiko Ever After' which was supposed to keep us together even after graduation or something like that... Frankly, I never heard of the thing and being a demon that was saying something, but Kazumi decided to have a go so I did too...

Oh yeah, Kazumi's my best friend, actually I would say girlfriend if I wasn't so damn pathetic.

But anyway! I'm getting off topic here and I'm sure you don't want the details to my odd and uninteresting life. Unless you count the demon bits...

Again getting off topic here.

Anyway, so we did that ritual thing and the next thing we know there was an earthquake and the floor suddenly opened up and swallowed us. When I came to I was alone in a classroom I didn't recognize and the place smelled old. Not elderly old, like abandoned house old. Since I was a demon I could easily pick up scents that were not normal for humans to pick up, like mold, dust... And old dried blood. Actually the blood smell had me reeling a bit. I had left my home without any breakfast and to a demon like me it was either normal food or blood that could easily calm my hunger. I shook my head at the thought and looked around finding that indeed I was alone in this school... Well I figured it was a school, what with the blackboard and the desks although these looked rather small like the ones belonging to an elementary school...

Oh shit! A thought suddenly hit me! I remember this old article I found once for a history assigment. Heavenly Host Elementary School! In 1973, a series of kidnappings and murders occurred in Heavenly Host Elementary School that rocked the very foundation of the town of Tenjin and forever sullied the school's good name. This ultimately led to its closure and demolition two years later, and drove its principal to suicide. I remember that article, I even asked my father about it and he said that school was cursed long before that "event" happened. However, he also had told me that no matter what I was to never try and figure out what happened. At first I had wondered what he had meant, now I knew.

I cursed under my breath again. That meant that we somehow ended up in that school? But how, wasn't it demolished all those years back? And wasn't there a new school in its grounds now? So many question and the headache just kept getting stronger. I groaned and sighed, there was no point in thinking about it. I needed to find the others fast before kami knows what happens.

As I headed out of the room I noticed the floor and walls were decayed as if time had taken it's toll on them and I also noticed that out here the smell of blood was stronger and it only made me grow tense as I could feel my eyes shifting from their honey color to a more creepy blood red. I shook my head, I needed to find Kazumi first. She knew I was a demon and from time to time she used to give me a bit of blood when I hand't eaten anything. It wasn't like I was hurting her or anything since due to my abilities I could close her wounds quickly though it only seemed to work on her for some reason. I once tried with one of her friends, secretly of course, but it never did work.

I set about to catch Kazumi's scent and track it down but again the only thing I could smell was the old putrid smell of blood and now I could smell meat... Not cooked, I could smell raw human meat and that made me lose consciousness again only to let the beast inside me rage.

**A/N: **It's been a while since I've written anything and frankly this my first try after a long time. Anyway...

Yep I went there... And although a lot of people are going to call this situation a bit Mary Suish... Well I was just wondering what would happen should a japanese-styled demon fall in Heavenly Host. I mean basically they can be killed but... the word HARD applies lol

Anyway I'm going to try my hand a horror here and see how it goes...

BTW!

I'm dividing these like the game sort of The chapters will remain the same even if I posted five separate posts the only diference is that each chapter will be divided in parts as in part 1, part 2, etc.

This is also posted in deviantart as well and it might get updated more faster over there than in here so... Yeah you can go ahead and read it there as well if you so wish.


End file.
